modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Tucker-Pritchett
Lillian Elizabeth "Lily" Tucker-Pritchett (formerly Tucker Pritchett) is Mitchell and Cameron's adopted Vietnamese daughter. Biography Before the Show Lily was born in Vietnam on February 19th, 2008 and was adopted as a baby by Mitch and Cam. She was cared for by a group of Asian women while she was in the orphanage ("Fears"). Personality As a baby, Lily has been a constant center of attention, being the youngest of the clan. She has had a petty rivalry with Luke and Manny because of this, until Joe is born in "Party Crasher". In later seasons, Lily has become a bubbly toddler with a snarkiness she seems to get from her parents as well as Claire who babysits her often ("Fulgencio"). Even at a young age, Lily has shown kindness and selflessness, such as when she ran to get Joe as his pirate castle collapses ("Integrity") and when she gives her puppy pound to a homeless boy for Christmas ("The Old Man & the Tree"). Although in "Crying Out Loud", her parents express how they have noticed Lily has not developed a sense of empathy so far. In Season 8's "A Stereotypical Day", Lily has a friend, called Tom, over, Mitch tells Cam that Tom used to be Tina, in other words, Tom is transgender. After this, they hear Lily call him a weirdo. When asking Lily why she called him that, Lily tells them that it wasn't because he is transgender, it's because he saw the painting of Mitch and Cam in Lily's bedroom and stated that the people in the painting Mitch and Cam) are weirdos. After Mitch and Cam learn this, Lily tells them she doesn't like it either, but she wanted to defend them anyway. Season 1=In Season 1 Mitchell originally wanted to wait to tell the extended family that they had adopted Lily. However, Cameron knew Mitchell will shy away from introducing her forever, so he plans a surprise dinner where he introduces the baby in a Lion King manner. The family welcomes her with open arms, even Mitchell's dad Jay (who can seem a grumpy character at times especially when it comes to Mitchell and his, what he calls, "gaydar" (radar for homosexuals)). She is, at times, doing activities with both of her fathers, but remains with Cam at home while Mitchell works. Cameron often dresses her up as celebrities, such as Diana Ross, Madonna, and Ray Charles for the purpose of taking photographs. Cameron and Mitchell are currently practicing the Ferber method on Lily but Cameron can't always resist catering to her during the night, sometimes even watching movies such as Scarface, which Cam claims she likes possibly because of the bright colors, particularly the club shooting scene. Another noticeable thing about Lily is that in most episodes she appears in she is seen with "Doggy," her stuffed dog, which appears to be a Labrador. She is a quiet and peaceful baby when portrayed by infants Ella and Jaden Hiller, and does not speak for the first two seasons. |-| Season 3=In Season 3 Lily is no longer played by babies Ella & Jaden Hiller, but instead by bubbly preschooler Aubrey Anderson-Emmons. She now begins to talk and becomes a full-fledged character. She is vocal about not wanting a new baby brother, but instead a kitten named Larry which actually happens for her. She is shown to have some other faults typical of toddlers, such as difficulty with sharing. Physical Appearance (as Aubrey Anderson-Emmons) Lily has olive skin, black-brown long waist length curly hair, and black eyes. She is biethnic. Mishaps with Lily There have been several occasions in which Lily has been involved with and/or caused a problem during an episode: Season 1='The Bicycle Thief' Lily seems behind, so Mitchell "steals another child's intellectual property", as he puts it, before realizing all play dates are recorded. Run for Your Wife Cameron has finally convinced Mitchell to dance with Lily. But Mitchell accidentally hits Lily's head on a door jamb when he throws her up in the air. After quite a bit of fussing, more by her fathers than by herself, Mitchell and Cam finally decide to take her into the doctor. It turned out Lily was fine, but it wasn't long before the next little incident occurred. Hawaii During a Hawaiian vacation, Mitch and Cam get into an argument that continues when they leave the elevator – and neither of them pushes the baby carriage out with them. Luckily Gloria finds a run-away Lily on the first floor. |-| Season 3='Planes, Trains and Cars' Mitchell and Cameron lose Lily's favorite stuffed bunny on the subway. She keeps Mitchell and Cameron up all night and they try to tell her that her bunny went to a magical land and to sleep with a different stuffed animal. That doesn't work either. Little Bo Bleep Lily discovers that cursing (particularly using the F-word) can elicit laughter from her Daddy and Dad, so she repeatedly drops the F-bomb as Cam and Mitch try to teach her not to say it. The episode culminates with Lily loudly shouting the F-bomb while she is a flower girl at a wedding. Disneyland It is revealed that Lily is a "runner", meaning that Lily will sometimes just run off leaving her Daddy and Dad to try and look for her with help sometimes. Cam and Mitch try to keep her from straying from the family but it is to no avail; she dashes off at every opportunity, much faster than her Daddy and Dad can catch her. Finally, Cam resorts to putting a leash on her, though Mitchell can feel other parents judging her. Their parenting problem is solved when Jay buys Lily a pair of baby high heels, in which she has no choice but to walk her way along slowly and carefully. |-| Season 4='Party Crasher' She is shown to be favouring Mitchell and Cam goes out of his way to win back her affection. She is accidentally injured several times in this episode by Cam. Career Day Lily waits up for the tooth fairy and causes Cam to accidentally leave her quite a bit more money than he planned. Cam and Mitch pull out all the stops to get it back. The Future Dunphys Lily announces to her parents and Gloria that she is gay because she thinks that since both of her parents are gay, she is automatically gay as well. Later in the episode, it is discovered that she says this because of her desire to be more like her parents. Lily, Luke, and Manny throw a party the same night Phili and Mitch are given some gummy bear with weed/THC in them at a premier to movie from a friend. Both Clair and Gloria are together leaving Manny and Luke to watch Lily. Phili and Mitch just ate the gummy bears just as the alert from there security system that there was a fire but alarm stop immediately so Phili thought nothing of it. Clair insist that the boys are up to no good. Gloria calls Manny and he said that they burnt the cookies they was making. Since Manny never lies to Gloria, she believed him. Luke yells at Manny that the oven is broken. Clair tells Gloria that oven is broken so they are lying. Clair calls Phili and they all go to the Dunphys house. Lily hides the kids at the party with her in a room, making sure they are quite. Jay and Gloria were watching Lily. Stuff kept happening and every time the asked Lily if she did it, she would say no Joe did it. Jay and Gloria was thinking she was lying because Joey couldn't even walk. More stuff would happen and only then four there Jay and Gloria was thinking Lily had a big lying problem. She even said Joe was walking and neither of them seen him. They been trying to get him to walk because he was a little behind his age group. To their surprise Joe did walk to Lily. Personality Lily is a hilarious, entertaining and (physically) charming character with a sassy personality. In "Little Bo Bleep" Lily is heard saying the F-word, solely for the purpose of making her daddy laugh hysterically. Lily quickly picks up on words or phrases said by other people, including from her aunt, Claire Dunphy. In the episode "Fulgencio" Lily repeats snarky and sarcastic lines originally said by Claire, who had been spending time with her. Occupation Formely=Lily was never hired for any jobs. |-| Currently=Lily has not currently been hired for any jobs. Season Summaries Season 1=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 1 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 2=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 2 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 7=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 7 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 8=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 8 summary here for Lily). Relationships Family Mitchell Main=Mitchell is Lily's adoptive Dad. He cares for Lily but can at times be very caught up in his work. This improves over the course of the show and he ends up growing closer to Lily. Mitchell is less emotional than Cameron and believes that Lily's lack of empathy may have something to do with his lack of showing emotions. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Cameron Main=Cameron is Lily's adoptive Daddy. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Jay Main=Jay is Lily's adoptive Grandfather. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Gloria Main=Gloria is Lily's adoptive Step-Grandmother. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Manny Main=Manny is Lily's adoptive Step-Uncle. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Joe Main=Joe is Lily's adoptive Half-Uncle. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Claire Main=Claire is Lily's adoptive Aunty.It is said that Lily gets her sassy attitude from Claire, due to the fact that Claire spends a lot of time with her and often picks her up from school or watches her when her daddies are busy. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Phil Main=Phil is Lily's adoptive Uncle. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Haley Main=Haley is Lily's adoptive cousin. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Alex Main=Alex is Lily's adoptive cousin. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Luke Main=Luke is Lily's adoptive cousin. |-| Season 1=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 2=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 3=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 4=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 5=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 6=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 7=Relationships description goes here. |-| Season 8=Relationships description goes here. Friendships Joe Main= * Started: "Party Crasher" * Reason: Joe was born in Season 4's "Party Crasher" extending Lily's adoptive family. Joe becomes Lily's new friend to toy and then play with. * Ended: This friendship hasn't ended yet. * Information: Joe is Lily's adoptive Half-Uncle, they used to get along very badly until Lily found a fondness to Joe as a friend. Luke Main= * Information: Luke and Lily have evidently been friends with Lily for more time than Joe and Lily have been friends. Luke along with Manny have been known to try and trick Lily which usually fails as Lily is able to make their plan fall apart before it starts as Luke is usually the one who lets Manny down. In "White Christmas", Manny and Luke try to make Lily believe that a boy used to live in the house they spend Christmas in and was locked in there and died in there. Manny and Luke give Lily a note, but as Luke wrote the note, Lily says that the scariest thing about the note is that it was written with bad english. Manny Love Interests Patrik: Pre-school crush. Trivia *In the Greek adaptation of Modern Family, Lily is portrayed as a British girl rather than a Vietnamese girl. Also, her name remains the same. *Though Lily is Vietnamese, Aubrey Anderson-Emmons is actually of Korean heritage. *Lily may have been named after Cam's family pig, as revealed in the episode "Leap Day", though Cam does not confirm this. However, in a later episode it was confirmed by Mitch, who says "Still no shame I see for tricking me into naming our daughter after bacon.". *In the original series and the Greek series, Lily has been recasted in both versions. *In the Chilean adaptation of Modern Family, Lily's counterpart is only left with Mitchell and Cameron's counterparts while her mother has left to travel abroad. *There are some continuity errors with Lily's age. In season 10 she should be 11, as her birthyear is 2008, Similarly, in season 8, she's 9 years old, she would be two when adopted though she is clearly a baby in the first season (2009). Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 — From "When Good Kids Go Bad" Season 4 — From "Best Men" — From "New Year's Eve" Season 5 — From "Suddenly, Last Summer" Season 6 — From "The Long Honeymoon" Season 7 — From "Man Shouldn't Lie" Season 8 — From "Weathering Heights" Appearances (played by Aubrey Anderson Emmons) Please go to here for color coding. Gallery Lily Modern Family.jpg|Season 1-2 Lily.jpg|Season 3-5 LilyTucker-PritchettS6.jpg|Season 6 Lily Tucker Pritchett-S8.jpg|Season 8 Lily-S10.jpg|Season 10 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Pritchett-Tucker Family Category:Children Category:Content Category:Pritchett Family Category:Non-Americans Category:Bullying Characters